Flores do Passado
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Continuação de Sobre Dor, Amor e Amizade, yaoi] As flores do passado ainda tem perfume, e se nos esquecermos dele, os ventos do destino vão de alguma forma o trazer de volta.
1. Capítulo 1

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Observação: **Esta fic está relacionada á outras três de minhas fanfics, "Eu Irei Até Você", "Lírios" e "Sobre Dor, Amor e Amizade". Eu não acho que a leitura de todas seja realmente necessária para a compreensão desta, mas foi a opinião de uma das minhas beta readers. Se estiver com paciência, leia estas antes desta.

**Observação 2: **Os trechos em itálico destacarão sempre sonhos, delírios ou flashbacks. Não confundir com o tempo real da fic, doozoo!!!

**o.O.o**

Aqueles tempos eram, na melhor definição do sentido, estranhos.

Em outros tempos ele tinha o ódio de quase todos ali, e só não se sentia vazio pela certeza adquirida, numa noite chuvosa e não menos estranha, de que não estava sozinho.

Agora, toda a vez que o vento soprava com mais força, ao cair da tarde, só o fazia lembrar o quanto seu também não menos estranho lar estava vazio. E de alguma forma estranha, ele se sentia vazio também, tão vazio quanto as Casas de Gêmeos, Câncer, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes. A Casa de Libra havia sido desde sempre a lacuna vazia no meio de um objeto a fim de dar-lhe equilíbrio, e a Casa de Sagitário... Bem, essa **nunca** esteve vazia, mesmo que só ele soubesse.

Ele tinha algum vínculo com o lugar, algo além das lembranças e dos vínculos de sangue – **era algo espiritual** -, algo que ele chegava a ousar imaginar que poucos dentre os Santos de Atena, mesmo os Santos Dourados, tivessem. Talvez Shaka, no máximo, mas ainda assim, ele nunca havia se preocupado em confirmar tal fato, ou mesmo saber o que havia acontecido naquela noite, na saída do cinema, uns bons anos atrás.

Até aquele dia na Casa de Aquário...

**o.O.o**

-Eu não sei pra quê tanto detalhismo... – Aiolia falou, num muxoxo de reclamação. – Não bastava só contar quantos livros são?

Aldebaran o encarou de cenho franzido, mas expressão longe do irritadiço, estando mais pra pena do que pra qualquer outra coisa.

-Somos poucos dos que sobraram, e os bens dos falecidos precisam ser inventariados... Não só em quantidades, mas em valor. – terminou, dando ênfase ao "valor", especialmente por segurar um raro volume de A Odisséia, de Homero, em mãos. Que sozinho deveria custar umas boas centenas de euros, se não milhares. – Alguém tem de fazer esse trabalho...

Aiolia suspirou.

-Foi tão mais fácil na Casa de Câncer... – disse, num tom brincalhão, descendo mais cinco livros da estante.

-E muito mais nojento... – Aldebaran torceu o nariz em desgosto e riu.

-Mas pelo menos tinha menos coisas... Aqui, é livro e cd, e disco de vinil que não termina nunca!

-Ainda não chegamos na Casa de Peixes... Só de maqui...

O brasileiro não pode terminar a frase. Como numa cena de cinema, em câmera lenta, ele viu Aiolia tombar do alto da escada, com as pernas fraquejando, as mãos inutilmente tentando se agarrar ás bordas da prateleira, e que sem conseguir apenas a trouxeram junto: estante inteira, livros caindo desfolhados por toda a parte, e Aiolia por fim, tocando o chão já inconsciente, sendo coberto pelos tomos e só não pela estante, porque Aldebaran fora rápido em ampara-la e recoloca-la em seu lugar.

-Leão? Aiolia? – disse, ao sacudi-lo, espantosamente gentil para o tamanho daquelas mãos, após tê-lo acolhido junto de si.

Aiolia abriu os olhos. Sentiu no ar um cheiro estranho, que não estava ali antes, isso e um gosto ruim e velho entranhado na boca.

-Uhn...? – ele balbuciou qualquer coisa sem sentido, qualquer coisa que tentou parecer uma frase.

-Aiolia! – Aldebaran tentou de novo, cenho franzido pela milésima vez, tentando decifrar o que é que ele tinha dito. – Aiolia, está me ouvindo?

E tão de repente quanto havia caído, o ruivo se levantou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto e sacudindo a cabeça com força, vislumbrando pasmo o ambiente perfeitamente ordenado que Camus havia deixado, transformado no mais perfeito quadro do caos.

-Que merda foi que aconteceu...? – questionou em voz baixa e espantada.

-Você caiu da escada... – apontou o objeto metálico, agora jazendo de viés no meio da sala. – Não se lembra?

Encarou o gigante índio de olhos arregalados, o espanto infantil de uma criança que descobrisse que o fogo queima estampado nas íris verde-escuras. Só chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, em negativa, tateando sem olhar um livro com capa de couro que jazia sobre seu colo. Acabou estremecendo violentamente, como se um jato de água gelada lhe percorresse a espinha.

Aldebaran, assustado, já ia discursar sobre leva-lo ao médico e ver se estava tudo bem com ele, mas Aiolia de pronto se ergueu sobre as plantas dos pés, estendendo uma mão em direção ao taurino como exigência de que se calasse.

-Alde, eu estou bem, sério... – e começou a recolher os livros espalhados, verificando com cuidado qualquer dano.

-Não senhor! – bradou o mestiço, tirando os livros dos braços de Aiolia na marra. – Você teve um desmaio, e isso não pode ser bom, indo ao médico ou não, vá pra casa!

O tom de autoridade paternal provindo dele só se tornava ainda mais intimidante pela voz potente, e pelo porte de seu dono. Mas nem diante disso o leonino se rendeu, aliás, fez o contrário: empinou o nariz e o encarou com uma expressão plena de fria indiferença. Uma expressão bem pouco comum em Aiolia, por sinal.

-Há um trabalho que precisa ser terminado, meu amigo brasileiro... – era impressão ou ele impostava a voz de uma maneira diferente? – E eu quero ter certeza de que essas coisas estarão seguras...

O Santo de Touro já não entendeu mais nada. Primeiro fizera birra pra vir ajudar, agora fazia questão de terminar o serviço?

-E porque é tão importante pra você agora? – perguntou Aldebaran, seriíssimo, sobrancelha erguida, cosmo e intuição pressentindo que havia algo de errado ali, especialmente no modo como ele segurava o pequeno caderno de couro marrom, cadeado na lateral.

-Você gostaria de ter as recordações de toda uma vida possivelmente jogadas no lixo, meu caro?

-Aiolia... – o coração do brasileiro se remexeu desconfortável no peito, e ele se aproximou, postando-lhe uma mão em seu ombro. – Do que você está falando?

-Eu... – os olhos do grego reviraram nas órbitas, e com um gemido de sofrimento ele dobrou os joelhos e caiu desacordado novamente, não havendo mais nada que conseguisse despertá-lo.

E Aldebaran notou, só não menos intrigado pela preocupação, que mesmo ao cair, ele ainda segurava o caderno marrom.

**o.O.o**

_O corpo inteiro doía. As lembranças entorpecidas sequer o deixavam se lembrar do como e do porque de ter ido parar ali. _

_Tentara levantar-se, mas a cabeça zunira em protesto. Tudo o que ele conseguia discernir com a visão borrada era uma poça disforme de vômito, logo a seu lado, e, diante daquela cena indigna, preferiu estar morto a ser encontrado naquele estado por alguém, especialmente, um certo alguém._

_Mas pelo inferno, o som daqueles passos sempre fora inconfundível..._

Aiolia deu um pulo na cama. Não encontrou ninguém no quarto, nem nenhuma poça de vômito ao seu lado. Graças a Zeus.

Estava em seu quarto, são e salvo, ao que parecia. Mas a Casa não estava vazia. A imagem de Mu, ainda surreal ante seus olhos, pela falta de convivência, despontou porta à dentro, posteriormente ao seu despertar, possivelmente pelo estado de alerta no qual seu cosmo se acendera.

-Espero que me perdoe por ter entrado sem convite... – o silfo de cabelos róseos sorriu humildemente. – Aldebaran teve de sair, e me pediu pra ficar com você, até que acordasse.

-Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? – Aiolia quis saber, encarando Mu de maneira incisiva.

-Só algumas horas. O suficiente pra nos deixar bastante alarmados, porém...

-E eu nem sei qual foi o inferno que me deu... – o grego levou uma mão á fronte, massageando a testa.

-Desmaios súbitos assim não são um bom sinal... - Mu proferiu, em voz baixa.

Aiolia o encarou, de esguelha, pra depois soltar um "humpf" de desaprovação.

-Não me venha você também com essa história de médico...

-Você é adulto pra tomar suas próprias decisões. – o lemuriano afirmou tranqüilo, balançando a cabeça em negativa lentamente. – Mas se isso se repetir, eu não discordo de Aldebaran no que se refere a isso... Seria uma atitude sábia procurar um especialista, não acha?

-Não vai se repetir... – e deu de ombros.

"Seria ótimo você ter certeza disso, não seria?", pensou Mu, enxergando a insegurança evidente por detrás dos olhos dele. – Bem, você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Já estou bem o bastante pra ir pegar, obrigado... – disse, levantando-se devagar da cama, atordoado por uma forte dor de cabeça, que óbvio, não seria mencionada.

-Então eu me vou... – os olhos verdes de gato se cerraram, baixos, fazendo as vezes de despedida. – Só te aconselho a fechar as janelas, está entrando uma corrente de ar tão fria, aqui...

O ruivo assentiu e Mu, tão repentinamente quanto havia surgido se foi, com um meio sorriso respeitoso ao Cavaleiro de Leão. Lutando contra o peso na cabeça ele se pôs de pé, caminhando em passos vacilantes até a janela; Mas porque fecha-la? Ele não estava sentindo frio nenhum...

**o.O.o**

Depois de ter telefonado á um conhecido médico e relatado o acontecimento, ele simplesmente retornou ás Doze Casas.

O correto seria dar continuidade ao inventário – e ele tinha uma certa urgência – mas depois de tudo aquilo, não era capaz de encontrar ânimos para tal. Melhor era confirmar se Aiolia estava bem e se retirar pelo restinho de dia que ainda tinha em mãos. Ler um pouco não faria mal, por mais que os livros de Camus lhe apetecessem muito mais o interesse que os de sua própria biblioteca.

É, continuaria o inventário sozinho, foi o que ele pensou, enquanto um sorriso maroto se desenhava de orelha á orelha, mansamente. "Nobre companheiro falecido, eu espero que você não se importe...", continuou, nas próprias divagações. "Mas partilhar a cultura é o dever de todo o bom cristão!", e riu-se baixo, só pra si, se dando conta do fato de que, em suma, eles todos eram neopagãos.

**o.O.o**

Livros. Livros por toda a parte, espalhados, jogados, desfolhados.

Milo deparou-se com aquele cenário e de pronto soltou uma exclamação de pânico.

Que diabo de inferno tinham feito com a Casa de Camus?!

A situação apenas ficou mais confusa quando ele viu Aiolia ali, arrumando os livros – e não simplesmente os colocando na prateleira: eles eram separados por tamanho e, possivelmente, por autor...

Parecia tonto, trôpego, e isso lhe causou um desconforto imensamente estranho.

-Seu gato vira-latas pulguento de merda! – exclamou o xingamento infantil num tom sério e nervoso de adulto. – Foi você quem aprontou essa bagunça?

Caminhou alguns passos até ele, que estava abaixado junto da estante. E só nisso pareceu perceber sua presença ali.

-Você tem uma coleção de coturnos guardada ou usa sempre o mesmo par?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, instintivamente olhando pras próprias botas, reação quebrada ao meio pela pergunta inesperada.

-Sério... É muito bem cuidado pra ser um par só...

O escorpiano recuou alguns passos, respirando fundo, lutando pra reganhar a coragem, um frio incomodo alojado no estômago.

-MAS QUE MERDA DE BRINCADEIRA DE MAU GOSTO É ESSA??!! – rosnou entre dentes, os brios de animal orgulhoso, agora acuado, aflorando.

Aiolia parecia ignorar completamente o fato de Milo estar tremendo violentamente, á beira das lágrimas e do estado de choque, e mantinha firmeza pungente no olhar transbordante de indiferença. Ignorava inclusive o efeito que causara nele, o medo incompreensível que despertara na psique de caráter frágil, não tendo olhos para os dedos de sua mão direita que se curvavam em posição de garra, se erguendo devagar, e da unha do indicador que sobrenaturalmente aumentava de tamanho, tomando a forma de um ferrão tinto de sangue.

-AGULHA ESCARLAT- -!?

O hercúleo punho de aço se cerrou em torno do pulso de Milo, partindo novamente em socorro de Aiolia.

O Santo de Escorpião respirava duramente, o peito arfava no mesmo ritmo do coração em descontrole, as lágrimas caindo dos olhos azuis feito as águas de uma cascata. Não lutou pra escapar da contenção, e tampouco havia ódio no olhar fixo que mantinha na direção de Aiolia.

Se aquilo não fosse simplesmente pavor, pânico irracional, talvez fosse a hora de se aposentar do cargo de Cavaleiro de Touro...

Sabendo plenamente que não adiantaria argumentar com Milo, e que Aiolia ainda deveria estar com seqüelas do ataque recente, Aldebaran simplesmente empurrou o loiro contra o sofá mais próximo, obrigando-o a se sentar.

-Acalme-se... – disse, olhos fixos de maneira assustadora nos dele. – Eu quero saber direitinho o que aconteceu, depois.

Aiolia já tinha abandonado o olhar fixo em Milo, mas não a indiferença que carregava na face; possivelmente retomara a tarefa de por ordem nos livros, na estante, cada um em seu devido lugar, **como se jamais tivessem caído**.

-Leão... – o segurou pelos dois ombros, sacudindo-o com vigor. – Acorde...

Pediu, sem assombro ao dizer tal coisa. Depois de deixa-lo inconsciente na cama, após tê-lo visto perder os sentidos subitamente, duas vezes num intervalo bastante curto, o mais fácil era acreditar que houvesse sido acometido por alguma espécie de sonambulismo, mista com a obsessão pelos pertences de Camus...

Embora tal coisa fosse deveras absurda.

O ruivo precisou de pelo menos três sacudidelas fortes pra finalmente "despertar", gemendo de dor, uma das mãos indo de encontro á testa com força, mas, ao contrário da ultima vez, não desfaleceu.

-Minha cabeça dói... – murmurou o Leão, olhos cerrados com força pela forte vertigem que sentia.

-Eu imagino... – disse, em voz confortadora, o puxando devagar pra longe da estante de livros. – Hoje, terminantemente, você não deveria ter saído da cama...

Aldebaran o tirou dali, não sem antes soltar um suspiro de cansaço, ao cruzar o olhar com o de Milo, transformado no olhar vidrado e catatônico de um comatoso.

**o.O.o**

_**Capítulo concluído em: **__20 de Setembro de 2007._

_Eu queria ter escrito mais, BEM MAIS capítulos dessa fic antes de postar um capitulo novo, mas como sempre, eu acabo não resistindo... Atualmente, já estou com o capitulo dois quase saindo, e o três na cabeça..._

_Dessa vez não vou contar como foi que tive a idéia dessa fic, como quase sempre faço. Essa fic, aliás, nem uma música tema tem, ao contrário de quase todas as outras TAMBÉM._

_É que se eu contar qualquer coisa perde a graça! E o maior lance dessa fic é os mistérios dela, e – modéstia á pqp! -, essa foi uma das melhores idéias que eu já tive._

_Agradecimentos especiais á __**Enfermeira-chan**__, sem a qual minha cabeça não teria começado a criar caraminholas (xD), à __**Tanko**__ pela betagem, à __**insanebluecat**__ por ter solucionado minhas dúvidas de dinâmica autor/leitor, ao __**Setzer**__, que nem gosta de yaoi, mas leu mesmo assim, e á minha querida __**Deneb Rhode**__, que me fez sentir uma filha da puta de tão feliz por ter lido a fic!_

_Quanto á vocês, demais leitores, me cobrem até a última gota do meu sangue pra chegar ao final dessa fic. Sim, eu deixo, eu quero MESMO completá-la!_

_Sabem como se faz isso? Ta vendo o botãozinho roxo ali? Ele faz as fics serem continuadas! Milagrosamente! É só você ler a fic, apertar ele, e dizer o que achou! XD_

_Beijos galera, até o próximo capitulo!_

**_Dark Lupina_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Observação: **Tem um semi-lemon nesse capítulo... Coisa bem insinuada, totalmente meu estilo, mas bem... Quem não curte, pule.

**o.O.o**

Quando Aldebaran retornou – implorando mentalmente pra que fosse a última vez naquele dia – á Casa de Aquário, encontrou Milo no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado, mas, felizmente, não na mesma posição.

O choro ainda lhe manchava o rosto, mas era apenas questão de tempo pra que as lágrimas secassem, pois olhos, peito e garganta não denunciavam a continuidade de seu pranto. Parecia infinitamente mais calmo, encolhido no sofá a abraçar os joelhos, na autoprotetora postura fetal.

Os olhos do escorpiano só se demoveram da interessante paisagem que deveriam ser seus jeans, quando o taurino se pôs sentado ao lado dele.

-Melhor? – questionou o mestiço.

-Acho que sim... – Milo respondeu, incerto de si, a voz abafada pelo contato da boca contra as pernas.

-Não consegui entender muito bem o que foi que houve... Mas o que foi que ele fez pra te deixar naquele estado?

Milo suspirou, longa e dolorosamente, desviando o olhar da direção de Aldebaran.

-Eu... Não quero falar disso.

O olhar treinado que não se devia apenas ao treinamento de Santo de Atena – se devia também á experiência de vida – notou claramente que o corpo do grego começava a tremer outra vez, por efeito dos nervos alterados. Era assim que ele ficava com emoções fora de controle, primeiro os tremores, depois as lágrimas e a violência física, encerrando com chave de ouro por um estado semicatatônico. Já não era de hoje que se comentava que o jovem Cavaleiro de Escorpião não batia muito bem dos pinos, e havia fatos em sua história que só vinham confirmar tal boato: sua crise histérica durante o funeral dos caídos após a Revolta de Saga, a tentativa de suicídio, a profanação de um túmulo, isso pra citar apenas os acontecimentos mais recentes.

O melhor a fazer era tentar deixar o pobre infeliz em paz consigo mesmo...

-Como foi a missão em Paris? – perguntou, impondo a voz mais leve e descontraída.

-Tranqüila... – ele respondeu depois de algum tempo. – Eu... Estive com o fedelho, é, quer dizer... O Cisne... O discípulo do Camus.

Aldebaran lembrava vagamente do garoto, o menino loiro entre as faces orientais que vieram ao Santuário junto da Deusa, em busca da verdade. Se lembrava dele do dia do funeral, a tristeza em pessoa em seus profundos olhos azuis e vestes negras, que sem derrubar uma lágrima sequer ou mesmo dizer qualquer coisa, despertara o ódio de Milo. E se lembrava dele pela carta, que Milo lera diante de todos...

Não conseguiu ficar sem abrir um sorriso doce e sincero.

-E como foram as coisas com ele?

Milo inclinou a cabeça pra trás, revelando, para gosto de Aldebaran, uma ponta de sorriso, o deixando feliz pela certeza de que, de algum jeito, a fase de autodestruição já havia terminado.

-Bem, eu acho... Se levarmos muita coisa complexa e infeliz em conta, ninguém teve culpa de nada... Não houve um vilão e duas vítimas, conforme eu tinha pensado, só três vítimas mesmo... – suspirou, pesado, e seu sorriso diminuiu, mas não esmaeceu por completo. – O Camus criou um bom menino...

-Um bom menino, e um guerreiro de valor e caráter, devo citar... Fico feliz por terem se entendido. Acho que, onde quer que o francês esteja, ele sente o mesmo.

-Tomara que sim... – Milo murmurou, esperançoso. – O garoto me falou uma coisa... Aldebaran... Você acredita que os mortos possam fazer contato com os vivos?

O brasileiro ponderou alguns instantes, interrogações verdes se plantando nos pensamentos, mas ainda a nível subconsciente. – Eu simplesmente digo que em nosso mundo, Milo, quase tudo é possível.

Ele o viu arquear as sobrancelhas, expressão de pura empolgação, antes de desandar a falar:

-Hyoga me disse... Que ele viu o Camus, durante uma batalha. Simplesmente o viu, atrás dele, sorrindo, veja bem: eu disse SORRINDO, Aldebaran, só eu sei o quanto era duro arrancar um sorriso daquele francês de merda! Eu não sei bem se isso pode ter sido real mesmo, vai saber a que nível estava a adrenalina dele, isso tudo pode nos levar a ver coisas, acho que você entende, não entende? Isto é, ele não viu nada além da imagem dele, sorrindo, mas mesmo assim, passaram coisas pela cabeça dele, lembranças que NÃO eram dele... Como por exemplo, o garoto me levar pra porra de um parque em Paris, e me apontar uma arvore... Sabe o que tinha na arvore? A assinatura do Camus. Eu sei que era dele, eu conheceria a letra do infeliz até se eu estivesse cego. E tinha uma data também, mil novecentos e eu sei lá quanto, ele devia ter uns cinco anos... Pelo inferno, eu tinha um canivete – dei pro moleque – que o Camus guardava desde pequeno com ele, antes de me dar. Vai saber, ele pode ter usado aquele mesmo canivete pra escrever o nome na arvore! Não seria uma coincidência filha da puta de grande demais?

Aldebaran, a essa altura já atordoado pela velocidade do discurso e aturdido pela quantidade de palavrões em seu intermeio, tomou uma breve pausa pra respirar e ordenar a cabeça, antes de dar qualquer resposta.

-Bem... Eu acho que pode ter havido algum contato sobrenatural, mas também, não acha que seria possível mesmo, o garoto ter tido uma visão motivada pela adrenalina, o estado físico, e o choque tê-lo feito lembrar do lugar dessa arvore, talvez, comentado pelo Camus?

A expressão no rosto de Milo se apagou, mas no segundo seguinte já se encontrava assustada, posto que o som de estilhaços de vidro se fez ouvir, dentro da Casa. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a localizar o ruído, vindo do bar, ao fundo da sala.

Indo até lá ele encontrou, jazendo, sobre seus cacos e líquido escorrendo, recendendo á álcool, o rótulo de uma garrafa de Stolichnaya Pertsovka**(1)**, a vodka mais forte que já tivera oportunidade de beber. Oportunidade esta, inclusive, que se devia á Camus, e, possivelmente, á aquela mesma garrafa quebrada.

Deu exatamente três passos para trás, a respiração em suspenso dentro do peito, sem conseguir sair nem deixar ar novo entrar. Apesar disso, se manteve quieto, calado, e sentiu que a necessidade de se manter coerente e agindo de forma natural era extremamente necessária ali, especialmente, aliás, quase que principalmente, pelo olhar vidrado de Milo em sua direção.

-Aiolia... – murmurou, fazendo pouco caso. – Deve ter deixado a garrafa mal apoiada...

O olhar ansioso do escorpiano ainda assim não o abandonou.

-Hoje á tarde... Quando estávamos catalogando as bebidas.

Milo arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, aparentemente constatando e admitindo o fato, e odiando Aiolia só um pouquinho mais por ser tão desastrado.

-Eu vou limpar essa bagunça e...

-Pode ir pra casa. – Milo disse, como um superior dando dispensa á seu subordinado. – Eu limpo tudo.

Aldebaran deu um meio sorriso que durou apenas alguns instantes.

-Não se prenda demais no passado...

O grego corou de imediato, sentindo no tom daquela voz que o companheiro deveria imaginar os motivos pelos quais ele estava ali.

-Eu não estou mais preso no passado, "grandão"... – afirmou um Milo muito convicto de si. – Mas parece que o passado é que não quer se ver livre de mim...

Sem entender lá muito bem o que ele tinha querido dizer, Aldebaran sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Tenha uma boa noite, então... – e foi-lhe dando as costas.

-Obrigado. – foi a única resposta que teve.

Preso ao passado, talvez Aldebaran fosse o preso ao passado ali. Porque mesmo sendo um dos poucos conhecedores sobre as grandes verdades do Universo, não pode impedir que os velhos temores humanos o acometessem. Ao deixar a Casa de Aquário, benzeu-se, fazendo o sinal da cruz, pensando num funeral que presenciara ainda na infância, e nas palavras da mãe ao vê-lo mexendo nas velas de uma sepultura: "Não é certo bulir com as coisas dos mortos!".

E temeu que o velho mote estivesse correto: mãe que é mãe sempre sabe o que diz.

**o.O.o**

Milo estirou o corpo cansado da viagem e do estresse recente sobre a colcha de pele de urso, regiamente esticada sobre a cama de casal. Era pele de urso polar, e Camus se gabava dela ter sido um presente de um de seus discípulos, que aos dez anos de idade, matara o animal com os próprios punhos nus.

O grego, que ignorava o fato de Camus ter tido dois discípulos á favor de argumentos palpáveis pra poder odiar Hyoga – o "queridinho do professor", sem sombra de dúvida – adorava possuir o corpo pálido do francês, ou obriga-lo a possuí-lo, sob aquela pele.

Encontrava nisso a maneira mais fácil de se afirmar nas lembranças físicas e emocionais dele. Ou nas suas próprias, não sabia dizer; porque assim como o cheiro de ambos, o perfume almiscarado do Ferrari Black**(2)** se imiscuindo ao cheiro doce de suor, fragrância única, conseguida apenas através da união dos corpos, através do toque e do calor, do amor e do sexo, as lembranças que tinha dele se misturavam ás poucas coisas que Camus revelava de si, e, em se tratando de assuntos de cama, não conseguia discernir onde começavam seus próprios gostos e terminavam os dele, assim como aquele bendito cheiro. As vezes achava que, se um cão farejador procurasse algum dos dois, acabaria encontrando o outro.

Branco. A pele macia e branca da colcha só o fazia lembrar do filho da puta, que ficava sempre estonteante de branco, e talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse disso, se perguntando sempre, todas as vezes, porque as roupas ganhas de presente: o sobretudo de couro, os suéteres colados de gola alta, as camisetas e os casacos grossos de inverno – eram sempre brancas.

"Eu não sou muito bom com cores...", dava por desculpa até pra si mesmo, sabendo, no inconsciente, que era só o gosto de vê-lo vestido assim, o prazer de afagar a malha molinha de um pijama qualquer, como a sobreposição protetora daquela pele branca feito leite, de quem vivesse eternamente nas longas noites de seis meses do Círculo Polar Ártico.

Milo podia não entender muito bem de moda nem de fenômenos meteorológicos, mas pelo menos sabia identificar algo sensual quando via. E quando via, queria mais.

Agarrou-se ao travesseiro que era dele, as mãos percorrendo a fronha de linho – também branca – de maneira desejosa e possessiva. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro profundo, torcendo as pernas com o calor fortemente agoniante que lhe subiu de supetão do baixo ventre.

"Oito meses, seu bastardo de uma figa...", pensou com raiva, trazendo o travesseiro com mais força pra junto do peito, escondendo as faces em fogo na maciez das plumas de ganso, a pélvis colada contra o colchão e os quadris ondulando, devagar. "Oito meses que eu não sei o que é ter você...".

Já era tempo o bastante, pensou, a mente se desprendendo lentamente da realidade, com um suspiro mais forte, abafado contra o travesseiro, e a mão que incontrolavelmente descia pelo peito até alcançar o botão dos jeans, sentindo o aperto dentro das calças ficar cada vez menos suportável. Nesses oito meses, o mundo já quase tinha acabado outra vez, afogado noutro Dilúvio. Nesses mesmos oito meses ele já tinha passado noites sem dormir, fosse esmurrando os próprios travesseiros ou esperando por Camus, deitado naquela mesma cama; tinha estado á beira da loucura, mas também tinha aprendido que o mundo em si continuaria existindo, apesar do seu ter se despedaçado.

Mas certas coisas, os hábitos mais primordiais, os vícios mais simples, não podiam ser mudados assim tão fácil, era o que parecia. Era impressionante lembrar como tinha sido fácil quando ele foi pra Sibéria, tanto tempo atrás. Qualquer servo ou serva, ou jovenzinho simples da Baixa, era atrativo suficiente. Mas quando fazia, fazia sempre com raiva, descontando em noites de sexo violento e instintivo o ódio que tinha dele e de si mesmo, por sentir tanto sua ausência.

Mas naquele tempo, ele sabia que ele voltaria. De algum jeito, ele sabia. Agora, parecia até um crime, trocá-lo. "Ele está..." pensou, mas acabou contendo qualquer pensamento fúnebre, numa centelha arrebatadora de egoísmo, exigindo que pensasse só nos próprios desejos e vontades.

Pensou na curva entre o quadril e o torso, a pele alva reluzindo com uma camada fina de transpiração, á meia luz. As coxas esguias e fortes, dignas de um bailarino russo, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com força. Com os dedos entranhados na pele de urso, ele se lembrou daqueles cabelos, o vermelho liso e tentador, bom pra ser puxado enquanto o devorava de corpo e alma. E ter o cabelo puxado também, isso e aquelas malditas unhas compridas arranhando suas costas, e os lábios trêmulos, colados em sua orelha, ora sussurrando, por vezes gritando seu nome, em doce e febril martírio.

"_Milo..._"

Cerrou a mão com mais força em torno do próprio sexo, arremetendo as lembranças á aquele aperto torturante no qual seria capaz de morrer toda a noite e retornar somente para provar outra vez. Mordeu as costas da mão lembrando-se de um Camus que quase sempre saia do ato de ombros feridos, pouco importando quem tivesse a dominância, graças á um Milo exasperado por sentir-se consumido – ou consumi-lo inteiro – em cima daquela cama, envolto naquela pele.

Os gemidos escapavam da garganta como rosnados, em fúria e desespero, buscando o alivio que parecia impossível de ser alcançado, como quase sempre. Mas sempre terminava do mesmo jeito: dois corpos exaustos pela luta interna e mútua, sensações próprias e alheias que se misturavam, umas as extensões das outras, entre noções de realidade atordoadas.

E um beijo, longo, lânguido e terno, acompanhado do cheiro masculino e forte que retinia quase como se fizesse som: o suor fundido como num pacto de sangue, batizado pelo aroma agridoce do gozo.

Respirando ruidosamente, Milo se pegou lambendo o sangue que arrancara da própria mão, num simulacro pré-adolescente de beijo que o fez sentir-se miseravelmente solitário. Por mais que o torpor agradável do orgasmo se espalhasse por seu corpo todo numa onda forte, só agora arrefecendo e conduzindo-o á uma relaxante sonolência, ele se sentia incompleto.

Suava em bicas, fruto do clima quente e do esforço físico contra aquela pele de urso, pouco própria para uma noite de verão na Grécia sem a presença de um mago do gelo sob ela... Mago do gelo... Até mesmo aquele mago do gelo não conseguiria manter a pose intocável de sempre, e também estaria agora ali, desmoronado, exausto, em perfeito desalinho, lhe oferecendo o conforto de seu abraço, e o peito largo como abrigo...

"Inferno...", xingou com toda a raiva, sentindo o coração se encolher no peito, um nó indeglutível se formando na garganta. "Oito meses, seu francês de merda...", continuou, as primeiras lágrimas aflorando. "Oito meses que eu não sei o que é ter você... Nem mais ninguém!".

Enovelado contra a colcha de pele, o travesseiro firmemente seguro contra o peito, exalando o perfume de seus cabelos, de seu corpo, o cheiro de seus cigarros, imerso em lembranças mistas entre a dor e a luxúria, Milo adormeceu, sem pedir ao deus do sono nada além de uma noite tranqüila pra poder recuperar as forças, para mais um dia travando a sobre-humana batalha da vida.

**o.O.o**

_Voltando do banho, o encontrou do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado; deitado de barriga pra cima, os lábios entreabertos, ressonando tranqüilamente num pesado sono alcoolizado. Ele acordaria na manhã seguinte em humor terrível, com uma dor de cabeça lancinante, estômago e fígado protestando contra o abuso, e sem remorso algum pensou que era bem feito pra ele, podia até ter morrido, de algum jeito patético e indigno de sua posição de Santo Dourado, não fosse por sua intervenção._

_O que mais queria era deixa-lo ali pra acordar sozinho, e pensar no que havia feito. Nunca tinha se sentindo tão assustado com uma atitude dele como quanto com aquela, e, ao longo de tantos anos de convivência, não haviam sido poucas as vezes que um descontara em atos impensados as menores mágoas que sentia pelo outro. De certo que ele mesmo as fizera muitas, muitas mais vezes, o que só vinha tornar tudo pior._

_É, o que mais queria era deixa-lo pra acordar sozinho, mas não conseguiu cumprir tal coisa. Ele ia precisar dele, quando acordasse. E tê-lo pensando mais claramente, no dia seguinte, assim que o sol surgisse, ajudaria a saber melhor os motivos de tudo, a saber se, por acaso, a culpa daquilo não tinha sido dele._

_Pendurou o roupão úmido no cabide perto da cama, e se esgueirou feito um gato friorento pra debaixo das cobertas, pra junto de seu calor. Talvez o outro tenha sentido sua presença, em pueril delírio, e num ato instintivo, o envolveu num abraço cálido, afagando-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos._

_Fixou o olhar por um instante no rosto dele, e seus olhos verdes o miraram de soslaio, semicerrados e entorpecidos._

_E qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao ser gentilmente puxado, foi beijado de maneira casta, na testa, e, aninhando contra seu ombro, brindado com uma canção em voz baixa, fraca, esmaecida:_

"_Sommeil, sommeil, viens, viens, viens._

_Sommeil, sommeil, viens, viens, bon._

_Le sommeil ne veut pas venir,_

_Le petit ne peut pas dormir._

_Sommeil, sommeil, viens, viens, viens._

_Sommeil, sommeil, viens, viens, bon."_**(3)**

_Tomado pela ternura da cantiga, ele permitiu que seu peito se aquecesse, enchendo-se até transbordar de uma felicidade intensa e jamais sentida, proveniente daquele momento único, que com total certeza, jamais tornaria a se repetir. Ele certamente nunca mais ficaria tão bêbado, ao menos não em sua frente, pra se permitir algo assim outra vez._

_Mas o tolo coração apaixonado ignorou tal fato, e se deixou embalar, adentrando lentamente o reino dos sonhos..._

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela, sem pedir licença, e, sentindo os olhos ofuscados por seu calor, foi que ele acordou.

Espreguiçou o corpo lentamente, estalando cada osso dolorido com a habilidade adquirida pelo valor extremo que dava a cada pequeno momento de ócio. Que eram bem poucos, por sinal.

Levantou-se da cama desajeitado, ainda sem estar completamente desperto, e foi cambaleando que chegou até o banheiro, parando em frente ao sanitário pra urinar. Bocejou, sentindo o fluido quente se esvair de dentro de si e sentindo que o corpo colava imundo, odiava dormir vestido...

Guardou o membro dentro das calças, ao terminar, e tirou a camiseta, desejoso por um banho. E aquele simples toque, dos braços cruzados em x sobre o peito, o fez lembrar do sonho que tivera, e o mesmo calor terno que sentira se acendeu nele outra vez.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, sujos, e noutro bocejo apoiou uma das mãos á pia, ligando a torneira pra lavar o rosto.

E quando encarou a própria face no espelho, que se perguntou, em voz alta, apenas para si e para o eco de sua voz contra o mármore frio do banheiro, os cabelos vermelhos tingidos e os olhos verde-capim que o encaravam de volta:

-Porque diabos eu sonhei com o Milo e o Camus?

**o.O.o**

**(1): **Vodka de procedência russa (não diga!), a qual possui, em sua composição, pimenta vermelha. Tem uma cor ouro-avermelhada e é tida como uma vodka para um público seleto. Pormenorizando, os fortes de paladar e fígado.

**(2): **Perfume italiano, parte da grife e da ampla franquia de produtos da gigante automobilística Ferrari. As notas utilizadas na fabricação de sua versão masculina são cítricas e florais, tendo como notas de fundo, entre outras coisas, o cedro, a baunilha e o cristal de almíscar.

**(3): **"Sono, sono, venha, venha, venha/Sono, sono, venha, venha bom/O sono não quer vir/O pequeno não pode dormir/Sono, sono, venha, venha, venha/Sono, sono, venha, venha bom".

Esta é _"Sommeil, Sommeil"_, uma _"berceuse"_ (cantiga de ninar) tradicional da região de Nice, na França. A letra original é num dialeto fortemente influenciado pelo italiano, que eu não achei esteticamente atrativo. Por isso, tomei a liberdade poética de coloca-la traduzida pro francês comum mesmo.

**o.O.o**

_**Capítulo concluído em: **__29 de Setembro de 2007_

_E aí está, o segundo capitulo, postado um dia antes da data na qual eu realmente gostaria de posta-lo. Isso porque meu monitor pifou (calma, eu ainda tenho o monitor do meu irmão, pra usar de quando em vez, não vou deixar ninguém na mão! \o/), e vai ficar bem complicado meu acesso á internet por enquanto, mas de um jeito ou de outro, essa história continua, Murphy querendo ou não querendo!_

_Capitulo que me rendeu o apelido de "Sherazade" e muita inspiração por parte da minha queridíssima __**Deneb Rhode**__. Amada, melhore. Contra qualquer obstáculo, eu vou encerrar essa fic, e o motivo principal disso é você... :ººº_

_Obrigado também todos os reviews ultrafofos... Se eu me esquecer de responder algum – e Papai do Céu sabe que eu faço um esforcinho pra responder todos -, considere-se mil vezes abraçado e beijado aqui!_

_Botãozinho roxo ruleia, e até a próxima!_

_**Dark Lupina**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

Eram nove horas quando Aiolia pôs os pés novamente na Casa Zodiacal antigamente guardada por Camus. Não que estivesse realmente disposto a prosseguir com o trabalho; o corpo moído, a cabeça latejando, o horário avançado – uma hora e meia além do combinado – não demonstravam isso. Era mais a pura e simples teimosia, velha companheira, amiga fiel de longa data, que o impelia.

Não estava doente. E se estivesse, ia passar, já tinha passado antes. Toda a gripe e indisposição passavam, não passavam? Aquela era só mais uma indisposição.

Mas aquém da vontade, que fremia seus ímpetos em busca de provar que não havia nada de errado, os calafrios que o tomaram rascantes, tão logo ele adentrou a sala interna da Casa, o fizeram pensar duas vezes se queria continuar ali mesmo.

Olhou de um lado, olhou do outro, um pé vacilando em continuar sua trajetória, vasculhou com seu cosmo. Nada de Aldebaran, e isso sim se deveria considerar estranho. Não que o taurino não tivesse fama de apreciador da boa vida, sempre encontrando os meios mais fáceis de passar menos trabalho com qualquer coisa, mas uma vez tendo um compromisso marcado, não era de voltar atrás.

Um concentrado em procurar alguém, o outro ainda sonolento, e dessa feita, foram se dar conta somente tarde demais de que estavam frente a frente.

-Milo? Mas você não...? – a expressão confusa em seu rosto era patética.

-Eu voltei ontem... E teria ficado se soubesse que ia acordar hoje me sentindo o namorado de uma filha única de pai solteiro dormindo pela primeira vez na casa dela... É só morrerem metade dos Guardiões que as Casas viram esse entra e sai desordenado? Precisamos logo de um novo Patriarca... – bufou, dando-lhe as costas.

Milo tinha os cabelos molhados e vestia apenas um roupão felpudo, azul escuro, evidência clara de que tinha passado a noite ali. Mas inferno, porque? Logo agora que ele parecia estar melhorando...

Mas acima da preocupação, Aiolia entendeu a ofensa. E sem pestanejar seguiu atrás dele, pisando nos aposentos mais internos, que até então, desconhecia.

Seguiu por um longo corredor, forrado por um tapete antigo, vitoriano, segundo Aldebaran, quisesse isso dizer o que quisesse. De uma porta aberta ao fundo provinha luz, e da luz, sombras em movimento, e foi até ali que ele se dirigiu, os pés se fincando na caríssima antiguidade sob eles com força e nenhum cuidado.

-Você devia saber melhor do que eu que estou aqui por causa do inventário que a Fundação pediu, seu inseto do- -!

Pondo-se de frente para a porta foi que ele viu: Milo estava nu, e o encarava pouco preocupado com tal fato.

-Viu algum passarinho verde, Leão? – o loiro questionou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Não, vi o ferrão do escorpião mesmo... Merda, se veste logo! – e foi a vez dele dar as costas á Milo, causando-lhe mais riso do que ira.

Não que ele próprio se importasse em ver um homem despido, e especialmente aquele homem, testemunha e motivo de sua crise de sexualidade na adolescência. Mas havia algo na cena que não parecia certo. Terminantemente.

-Depois que descobriu que é hetero ficou mais fresco que um viado... – Milo zombou num cochicho alto, terminando de se enfiar nas roupas de baixo, pra depois, desvirar as calças.

-Merda, Milo, **VÊ SE MORRE**!

O escorpiano o encarou num olhar e expressão gelados, tanto por dentro quanto por fora, olhar este que fuzilou Aiolia tal como um lança mísseis, o fazendo engolir em seco.

-Desculpa... – murmurou, as faces já não vermelhas e sim púrpuras de vergonha.

-Eu deveria ficar lisonjeado por ouvir o segundo maior cabeça dura desse Santuário me dizer isso? – Milo soltou num tom de voz taciturno, mas que na frase seguinte, desanuviou. – Não se preocupe, "bichano"... Eu não vou quebrar de novo por causa de uma merda dita sem pensar...

A frase não teve resposta, mas Aiolia pelo menos respirou mais tranqüilo, já que ele parecia convicto, fazendo lembrar o mesmo Milo confiante e insuportavelmente metido á perfeito de sempre. Ou seja, o Santo de Escorpião em sua melhor forma.

-Eu acabei esquecendo do inventário. Melhor assim, eu acho... – disse, vestindo as calças num pulo e puxando um de seus pés de coturno, o ajeitando pra ser calçado.

-Melhor assim? – Aiolia ficou sem entender. – Isso vindo de você, o senhor "Lei e Ordem"?

Milo largou o coturno de lado, se lembrando que ainda não tinha posto as meias, e bufou, de novo, parecendo irritar-se com o comentário.

-"Lei e Ordem"**(1)**, "cãozinho do Santuário", "Sargento Garcia"**(2)**, do que mais me chamam por aí? – vestiu uma das meias, esticando-a sobre o tornozelo, para em seguida, começar a vestir a outra. – Agora deve ser de "A Pobre Viúva do Pingüim" pra baixo, não é? Cansei de ver os outros sentindo pena de mim, Aiolia! Pelo inferno, eu não fiquei inválido! Eu não fui parar numa camisa de força só porque me mandaram numa missão em Paris, não foi?

Suas alegações eram as mais sérias possíveis, mas do que ele conhecia de Aiolia, sabia perfeitamente que coisas assim o fariam rir ás bandeiras despregadas.

E não foi o que aconteceu. Milo começava a amarrar um dos coturnos quando o encarou, e o rosto do leonino mantinha a expressão mais séria que ele já tinha visto. O olhava como quem mirasse de um degrau acima, com um ar de superioridade repugnante, que o loiro conhecia muito bem – melhor do que gostaria, por sinal.

-Você não tem certeza nenhuma do que está dizendo.

Com um ruído de incredulidade, Milo argüiu:

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?!

-Você jogou suas verdades pro ar, e não que elas estejam incorretas... Mas vieram com raiva e de impulso, você sabe perfeitamente que só fica assim quando começa a perder o controle da situação. – sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, um dos cantos da boca se esticando num esgar de desprezo. - E, no final das contas, a pergunta que eu fiz ficou sem resposta, e era o que realmente importava. Porque justo você que é tão preocupado em fazer as coisas do jeito certo diz que foi melhor ter se esquecido do inventário? Pra mim só pareceu que você preferia ter seus pensamentos longe daqui, porque ainda não consegue se lembrar de que o Camus morreu sem tremer nas bases.

Ele observou Aiolia enquanto falava, de olhos muito abertos e atentos. Vê-lo discorrer naquele tom de voz monocórdio causou-lhe borboletas no estômago, e por conseqüência disparou seu alarme interno de perigo: aquela situação estava, de novo, familiar demais pra poder ser aceitável.

Em tempo recorde calçou e amarrou ambos os coturnos, e pegou a camiseta pra vestir, e finalmente deixar Aiolia ali. Mas no mesmo instante em que plantou os pés no chão e se ergueu, uma mão firme, vinda do nada, o empurrou de volta, fazendo-o sentar.

Ele de novo o encarava, braços cruzados, ar de superior, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente unidas denotando toda a intimidação que bastava para acuar Milo.

O único tipo que realmente funcionava.

-Pare de ser um covarde e enfrente esse medo imbecil!

Milo sentiu como se tivesse engolido um iceberg, o corpo paralisado, como se vítima da própria Restrição. Mas aquele pequeno momento de pânico foi o suficiente para conter-lhe a gana irracional de sair correndo. Em voz trêmula, vacilante, mas ainda assim, o mesmo tom de voz que usaria pra interrogar um adversário, questionou:

-Você... Não lembra mesmo, lembra?

-Uhn? – Aiolia franziu o rosto mais ainda, e sua expressão visivelmente migrou da neutralidade para o desconforto. Levando dois dedos á têmpora, só veio a confirmar tal fato.

-Que eu estive aqui ontem... Que eu vi você mexendo nos livros, as coisas que você disse... Não lembra de nada?

-Acha mesmo que eu teria vindo aqui tão cedo se... Ah, merda! – Aiolia exclamou, medo puro estampado na face, cambaleando perigosamente, uma das mãos na cabeça e a outra tateando o vazio. – De novo não...!

E antes que fosse ao chão, os braços de Milo o sustentaram.

**o.O.o**

-Então você ficou ali, do lado de fora, me esperando sair? – Milo perguntou, intrigado, tentando ignorar o ambiente claustrofóbico e o cheiro insuportável de hospital.

-Eu tenho horário a cumprir, não tenho? – Aldebaran riu. – Nada que um livro não ajude a distrair. E eu não tenho direito algum, afinal, de invadir a privacidade de ninguém. Com ou sem inventário, é privilégio mínimo de qualquer um.

Milo ainda o encarava, perscrutando o rosto do moreno com um olhar fugaz, o olhar de quem tentava entender o que se passava.

-Fiz mal? – o mestiço indagou, sobrancelha arqueada.

O loiro enrolou os densos cachos em uma mão, os jogando pra trás do corpo, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa.

-Eu só... – seu estômago gemeu, ruidosamente, e Milo olhou o relógio, quase meio dia... – Eu pareço ainda tão mal pra todo mundo agir comigo como se pisasse em ovos?!

E foi a vez de Aldebaran levar as mãos aos cabelos negros lisíssimos, pra prende-los num rabo de cavalo baixo.

-Quem tem que saber se você já está bem é só você mesmo. E se as pessoas, por acaso, tem cuidado ao lidar com você, isso não se deve á pena, ó orgulhoso Santo de Escorpião... – e sorriu ao olha-lo de esguelha, abaixando o tom de voz mais ainda, como o de quem confessasse um segredo. – Isso é respeito.

Milo cruzou os braços e baixou á cabeça. Aldebaran prosseguiu:

-Acho que todos preferem não tocar em assuntos mais delicados, já que você nunca deu qualquer abertura de que estava pronto pra isso. Apesar da missão em Paris já ter sido um grande passo...

-Foi mesmo...? – Milo questionou, pouco convicto de si mesmo, mas o tom de vacilo, no instante seguinte, foi desconversado. – Olha, "grandão", se você não se importa... Eu vou voltar pra Casa.

-Fica, Milo. – pediu o caboclo, em voz firme.

-Porque?! Olha, obrigado por ter ajudado a socorrer o "saco de pulgas", mas...

-Eu preciso que você diga ao doutor o que foi que aconteceu com o Aiolia, até ele desmaiar.

Milo sentiu um arrepio incomodo na base da espinha, arrepio que foi subindo rápido, tomando a coluna por trilho, e se fortalecendo conforme avançava.

-Não posso. – afirmou, categoricamente.

-Agora sou eu quem te pergunta: porque?

O grego respirou fundo e lutou pra conter o medo que sentia, lutou para não demonstra-lo.

"_Pare de ser um covarde e enfrente esse medo imbecil!_".

E não foi a voz de Aiolia que ouviu ecoar dentro da cabeça.

**o.O.o**

**(1): **Referência ao seriado "Lei e Ordem" ("Law & Order"), da rede de TV norte-americana NBC. O seriado que estreou em 1990 e já está atualmente em sua 13º temporada sempre teve como ponto alto seu conceito inovador de roteiro, e o enfoque realista e chocante de suas tramas. A cada episódio, um novo crime. A primeira parte, intitulada "Lei", o trata sob o ângulo policial, e a segunda, de nome "Ordem", sob o ponto de vista jurídico.

**(2): **Um dos inimigos do lendário "Zorro", obeso oficial militar que se preocupava mais em contar vantagens sobre o herói do que realmente persegui-lo.

**o.O.o**

_**Capítulo concluído em: **__03 de Outubro de 2007_

_É quarta feira, já comprei um monitor novo, e aí temos mais um capítulozinho... Literalmente!_

_Mil perdões se o capitulo ficou um anãozinho, mas ele estava ficando muito grande... Então, o que era só o capítulo 3 acabou virando capítulo 4 também. E se bobear, o capitulo 4 vai acabar virando 4 e 5. Bom pra mim que ganho em produtividade, e bom pra vocês que ficam com a leitura facilitada! (se esconde das chuvas de pedras xD)_

_O clima deve estar mais morno do que nos capítulos anteriores, mas tenham em mente de que todo o espetáculo necessita de seus breves interlúdios, e até mesmo meu pequeno e insano show precisa de ânimos um pouco mais amenos... Mas o próximo já abre com chave de ouro, eu PROMETO! HÁ!_

_Beijos, e "NÃO ESQUEÇAM DO BOTÃO ROXO!"._

_**Dark Lupina**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

_Ele talvez estivesse alheio á realidade, mas, certamente, não estava alheio ao ato involuntário de respirar._

_Com um "splash" ruidoso, a água fria da banheira foi quase toda jogada pra fora, e o outro, até então de corpo lânguido, quase inerte, se debateu em desespero, as mãos buscando em urgência por apoio, tentando retorna-lo a alguma posição segura._

_-"Merde"! –o ouviu xingar apavorado, e, mordendo o interior dos lábios até quase faze-los sangrar, foi que conteve a vontade imensa de tira-lo dali._

_Ele o tiraria, se visse que sua batalha inglória contra a louça escorregadia fosse capaz de abate-lo. Mas, em parte feliz e em parte furioso, ele viu suas mãos longas e magras finalmente conseguirem se segurar nas bordas, alavancando-lhe o tronco para o por sentado._

_Ofegava, lamentavelmente, os olhos verdes, arregalados de susto, parcialmente cobertos pelos cabelos encharcados. Quando restabeleceu o fôlego, foi que a realidade pareceu tomar forma diante dele, e, o encarando de esguelha, rilhando os dentes, murmurou:_

_-Merda de água gelada..._

_O comentário pífio só o fez rir. _

_Ali, incólume, sóbrio, de pé e seco, rindo dele. Será que era aquele o seu tão esperado momento de triunfo? Não tinha sabor algum de vitória. Só trazia ao fundo da garganta o fel amargo do temor._

_-Droga, você quer me matar? – tentou sair sozinho da banheira, mas as solas dos sapatos, ainda calçados nos pés, escorregaram contra o fundo liso e lhe deram outro caldo, ocasionando uma nova batalha onde o prêmio era o ar ou a escolha da sorte._

_-Você não parece que se importa em morrer. – falou, cruzando os braços, enquanto o observava debater-se dentro da água, com um sentimento misto entre o deleite e o medo; medo daquele exagero dele, e medo de si mesmo por conseguir abandona-lo ali, naquele estado._

_Mas não demorou muito pra notar que, se as coisas continuassem naquele prumo, certamente o mataria afogado. Sentou-se na borda da banheira e o suspendeu ele mesmo, erguendo-o pelos lados do rosto, agarrando-o pelos cabelos._

_Ofegava feito um miserável, outra vez. Só assim, tão fragilizado e humano, sem a proteção do cosmos queimando ao seu redor, é que era possível perceber: os quatro maços diários estavam destruindo seus pulmões. Quatro maços de cigarros, todos os dias, há dez ou doze anos. Pensar nisso só o fez sentir ainda mais medo._

_-Eu sempre soube que você devia amar mais sua coleção de vodkas do que qualquer outra coisa... – começou, forçando o próprio medo para dentro daquelas íris confusas que o encaravam._

_-Eu não acredito que você quer conversar numa situação dessas... – falou o outro, a voz pastosa, mas ainda assim, na mesma frieza racional de sempre._

_-VOCÊ PODIA TER MORRIDO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – bradou, ignorando seu parco autocontrole por efeito do sangue quente que subia á cabeça, junto com a maré de sentimentos que explodiam feito as águas de uma represa, de dentro pra fora. – BATIDO A CABEÇA! SUFOCADO NO SEU VÔMITO! UMA BELA MORTE IDIOTA!_

_Vociferou seu discurso, torcendo-lhe os cabelos pela raiz, sacundindo-o com vigor e raiva. O rosto do outro se contorceu em dor, mas ao invés de chorar e pedir desculpas, e apesar do estado de consciência alterado ele revidou._

_As mãos pálidas lutaram pra livrar-se do aperto cruel, e não tendo sucesso, se apressaram em golpear-lhe a junção interna dos braços, o desestabilizando em seu apoio e o jogando dentro da banheira também. A breve distração foi suficiente pra que pudesse se libertar e arremeter contra, as mãos se firmando em seu pescoço, segurando-lhe a cabeça embaixo d'água. _

_Entre socos e pontapés, a contenda durou pouco, mas tempo o bastante pra arrefecer a raiva, e de quebra expulsar pra fora o resto da água. Ao final, não havia mais nem meio palmo ao fundo da banheira._

_-Merda, Camus... – gemeu, ajoelhado em frente á ele, sentindo dolorosamente os hematomas no pescoço. – Você podia ter..._

_O outro, escorado contra o lado oposto, tentando se recompor embora isso parecesse impossível, ouviu a nota final da frase, lamuriosa que só ela, e sentiu que ela lhe rasgava a alma._

_-Ter morrido? Sim, eu vou morrer algum dia, Milo. – não ousou encara-lo. – Podia ter sido hoje, assim como pode acontecer amanhã. E quando acontecer, você vai ter que aceitar isso._

_Ele se apressou em cobrir-lhe a boca com as pontas dos dedos, os lábios ensaiando um algo a não ser dito. E o outro, sem animo emocional pra dar terreno á aquele principio de histeria, puxou a mão dele com a sua, a pousando contra seu peito._

_-Você não se tornou um Santo de Atena por minha causa. Quando ganhou sua Armadura, não jurou lealdade á mim, e sim, á Deusa. Você tem TODOS os motivos do mundo pra continuar sua vida e relevar uma morte, e..._

_-NÃO É QUALQUER MORTE, CAMUS! – rosnou novamente._

O apito compassado do monitor de batimentos cardíacos perdeu seu ritmo, sem dar qualquer aviso prévio. O enfermeiro que o observava, por ordem do residente, se sobressaltou na cadeira, e numa agilidade de fazer inveja, num instante já estava ao lado do leito, verificando o que ocorria.

O paciente se agitara de súbito, o coração disparado, como se sob efeito de uma injeção de adrenalina diretamente em seus ventrículos.

O rosto franzido em desconforto, os lábios contritos, tensos. Talvez fosse um pouco dos instintos da profissão, mas antes mesmo que a saliva escorresse de sua boca, em profusão, ele inclinou a cabeça do rapaz pro lado, evitando que se afogasse.

Uma crise convulsiva já esperada, o doutor o havia alertado sobre a possibilidade. Tranqüilamente, ele o conteve, e aguardou que o episódio se encerrasse.

**o.O.o**

O médico encarou aos dois ali, impassível, abraçando á prancheta e girando a caneta entre os dedos.

-Ele ingeriu alguma substância entorpecente, nos últimos dias?

Milo abriu a boca pra falar, indignado por tamanha afronta ao caráter de um Santo Dourado, mas nem chegou a soltar uma sílaba; a mão de Aldebaran se postou a sua frente antes que pudesse.

-Não, doutor. – afirmou o caboclo, tranqüilo, que depois de falar ao médico olhou de esguelha para o loiro ao seu lado, dando a ordem muda de que se pronunciasse só quando fosse pedido.

-Apresentou algum comportamento estranho, nos dias anteriores ao primeiro acesso?

De braços cruzados e olhar enfezado, Milo ficou quieto, e Aldebaran apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

-Pavio curto e reclamão, do jeito que sempre foi... – brincou o brasileiro.

-Hum, pavio curto**(1)**... – o médico tomou algumas notas, rabiscando na prancheta. – E antes do primeiro desmaio em si, ele teve alguma diferença de comportamento?

-Teve sim. – Aldebaran e Milo disseram em uníssono, se entreolhando depois.

**o.O.o**

Epilepsia.

Era quase tão absurdo quanto um Cavaleiro de Bronze derrotar um Cavaleiro de Ouro, mas bem, tinha acontecido, não tinha?

Apesar do doutor dizer que ainda era cedo pra afirmar com certeza, parecia óbvio demais. O primeiro desmaio curto, depois a despersonificação, um novo desmaio. Era o que Aldebaran tinha dito, e depois, ele mesmo tinha visto.

Dava até pra respirar mais tranqüilo... Essa idéia era difícil de engolir, mas parecia bastante plausível, ou, pelo menos, o melhor no que se acreditar...

Descargas elétricas anormais, em determinada região do cérebro, eram a origem dos acessos. E vendo a coisa por esse ângulo, ficava até difícil de entender porque ele não havia sofrido disso a vida toda – justo ele, um Cavaleiro cujos poderes eram eletricidade pura!

Pensando nisso, num âmbito mais simplista, as diferenças entre um cidadão comum e um guerreiro divino trajado em sua proteção dourada eram bastante pequenas. Todos eram humanos, no que tocava o interior físico. A epilepsia poderia acometer tanto um simples homem quanto um Santo de Atena, assim como a hiper-atividade, a insônia, a depressão, a gastrite e a pressão alta...

E ele, que até então se envergonhava de provavelmente ser o único dos doze Guerreiros Dourados a ter de tomar um belo punhado de comprimidos, todos os dias, pra conseguir ter o mínimo de uma vida descente, se permitiu condoer-se de Aiolia, e até sorriu. Não em felicidade, mas em deboche á ironia do destino; havia existido para ele um alguém do qual não precisava envergonhar-se de seus remédios, e agora, possivelmente, surgia outro alguém.

Todos os acontecimentos estranhos, tão recentes, só tornavam esse fato ainda mais desconfortável de se pensar.

Mas não, era apenas epilepsia.

Epilepsia e duas coincidências filhas da puta de grandes demais.

O sol morno do entardecer brindou-o com o seu calor, despertando-o dos próprios temores. O calor era trazido pelo vento, nas encostas rochosas, próximas do mar, e vinha junto do cheiro de maresia e de terra, tão familiar... Muito mais do que deveria ser o cheiro de terra de cemitério para alguém.

Os passos eram os mesmos, aquele caminho ele sempre saberia, até mesmo de olhos fechados. Dessa vez não havia lírios em suas mãos, nem tristeza em seus olhos, somente o medo, junto de uma ponta vaga de culpa que nem ele mesmo sabia estar ali.

Sentou-se em frente á lápide, a mesma lápide de pedra fria e inexpressiva, e não ousou tocar naquela terra.

Ignorava quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquela loucura, desde a última vez em que tinha posto os pés naquele chão sagrado e profanado o túmulo de um nobre servo de sua mesma Deusa. E, preferindo não brincar com a própria sanidade, apenas se sentou ali, encarando o nome talhado na pedra e tentando evocar apenas lembranças boas. E se surpreendeu ao ver que nem era tão difícil assim.

Mas sentiu falta de flores pra deixar ali. E também sentiu falta de ter motivos pra chorar, se lamentar. Inferno, estava sentindo falta de depender dele, por acaso?! Bem, ele, faria falta pra sempre. E a dependência, essa, talvez nunca se findasse, havia apenas, isso sim, diminuído.

Continuava a lembrar dele, a cada momento cotidiano que já tivessem compartilhado. Não havia mais ninguém pra corrigir sua falta de modos á mesa, nem toalha molhada em cima da cama pra xingar em troca. Não havia mais luzes acesas quando ele finalmente conseguia pegar no sono, nem ninguém pra reclamar do cheiro enjoativo de seus cigarros no quarto fechado.

De algum jeito, tudo havia se tornado disciplinado, limpo, correto e perfeito. A vida de Milo sem Camus, plana, clara e discernível como um ofício militar em uma folha de papel sulfite. E essa imagem soou-lhe tão imensamente vazia e impessoal, que a idéia de um futuro vindo disso pareceu assustadora.

Não apenas ele, mas todos os Santos de Atena daquela geração, estavam fadados a morrer ainda jovens. Os mais velhos e mais sábios apenas sussurravam, mas poucos realmente sabiam da verdade.

Os com maior grandeza de espírito aguardavam por seu futuro, com o orgulho de morrerem em nome de sua causa. Os com menor, agraciavam a vinda da Deusa com o júbilo e a esperança da vitória.

Mas todos sabiam, até mesmo as crianças, que o simples fato de Atena possuir novamente um corpo, significava a guerra, e nas guerras, alguns morriam muito cedo, antes mesmo das verdadeiras batalhas começarem. Outros, sobreviviam até o último instante para lutar, e apenas nesses momentos finais era que entregavam suas vidas em nome da vitória.

Sobreviventes, nesses casos, se tornavam heróis, tal qual os grandes heróis da mitologia grega. Semideuses. E Milo, justo o Santo Milo de Escorpião, conhecido por sempre ter almejado postos e honrarias o mais elevados possível, concluiu que não desejava sobreviver á esta guerra e pisar em tal patamar, tão próximo do Olímpo dos deuses.

Lutar, até o final, enquanto a força de seu cosmo queimasse dentro de si, era para isto que havia nascido. E que o destino o brindasse com uma morte gloriosa, em campo de batalha e banhado no sangue de seus inimigos, digna de sua posição e esforço, quando a hora certa chegasse, segundos antes do final de tudo; porque sobreviver á esta guerra, fosse ela qual fosse, já seria pedir demais, e nem mesmo esta ordem divina ele cumpriria.

Continuar vivo, sem um motivo pelo qual lutar, seria uma grande inutilidade, uma vez que o maior e mais leal de seus irmãos de armas, sua melhor e única verdadeira amizade, **o amor de sua vida**, já não mais respirava o mesmo ar que os vivos, e descansava em paz nos Campos Elíseos.

Mas não.

Por mais que duas frases e uma garrafa teimassem em dizer o contrário, era apenas epilepsia.

Epilepsia e um leão eternamente desastrado.

Mas com, ou sem epilepsia, ele se curvou e fez uma prece á Atena pela alma de Camus, para que o ajudasse a encontrar seu descanso, se ainda não o tivesse encontrado.

**o.O.o**

Ordem dada, ordem sucinta, ordem cumprida.

Aiolia estaria em licença médica por tempo indefinido, no Hospital Modelo da Fundação Graad, no Japão. E, na sua ausência, Milo de Escorpião e Aldebaran de Touro deveriam dar prosseguimento ao inventário.

Era o que a pequena carta deixada sobre a secretária de seu quarto, na noite anterior, redigida a próprio punho pelo Cavaleiro de Altar, responsável atual pelo Santuário, informava. E era tão impessoal quanto o necessário para que ele seguisse o que era pedido sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo.

Mas agora, que estava ali, de novo... Pensar era inevitável.

_-Ofender meu gosto pra sapatos? – meneou a cabeça em desgosto. - Você já teve dias melhores, sabia?_

_-Milo, vá pro inferno... – resmungou, na plena definição do "tom etílico", tentando, pateticamente, rastejar meio centímetro que fosse pra longe dele._

_Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi deitar-se de lado, fugindo dos refugos do próprio corpo, jazendo ali, no chão, junto com ele..._

_E, ao virar-se, deixou entrever um pequeno livro, encapado em couro marrom. Mas ao abaixar-se para pega-lo, o até então aparente semiconsciente voltou-se de brusco para protege-lo, estapeando-lhe as mãos para tira-lo de seu poder._

_-NÃO OUSE TOCAR NISSO!_

E o diabo do caderno continuava lá...

-Você por acaso sabe o que é este livro?

Milo se sobressaltou ligeiramente, tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Aldebaran.

-Como?

-Esse caderno aí, na sua mão... – o gigante em dourado apontou o pequenino tomo cadeado. – Me deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Sem inscrição alguma, guardado junto dos volumes de literatura...

-Eu também não sei o que é... Particular, possivelmente. Mas parecia importante... – e escrutinou a superfície puída que o recobria, tristemente.

-Um diário, talvez? – tentou Aldebaran.

-Talvez. Mas curioso mesmo ficar guardado aqui...

-O Leão acabou com ele no colo, quando desmaiou aqui... – e o que pretendia ser uma piada, não conseguiu tal feito.

O brasileiro se viu sem graça no ato de cortar uma risada pelo meio, diante do olhar soturno de Milo.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que ele esteja mesmo com epilepsia. – disse Milo, em voz baixa e distante.

E Aldebaran, depois de um longo silêncio, respondeu:

-Eu também não.

**o.O.o**

**(1): **O temperamento irritadiço e impulsivo – o popular pavio curto – é um dos traços característicos da personalidade dos portadores de epilepsia. Embora não seja uma via de regra, sua presença geralmente é um dos fatores que auxiliam em seu diagnóstico.

**o.O.o**

_**Capítulo concluído em: **__30 de Outubro de 2007_

_Aeeee!!! Demorou, mas voltei! _

_O horário de verão acaba comigo, gente... - Nos primeiros dias eu durmo no mesmo horário de sempre (três da manhã, quatro no horário novo), mas sou obrigada a acordar mais cedo... No que deveria ser o horário de sempre. E fico sem animo pra nada._

_Nessas horas que eu queria morar na Bahia (onde não tem horário de verão xD)..._

_O ritmo de postagem vai aumentar, eu acredito, mas não vai continuar tão rápido quanto no começo. Por isso, peço que me perdoem..._

_Espero que o clima continue interessando vocês. ;3_

_Um beijo, e quem esquecer do botãozinho roxo vai acordar com dedo roxo! Ò.ó_

_XD_

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
